Skinz
Skinz are a gang of white supremacists and nazis that appear in Manhunt 2. They are the second gang James Earl Cash faced off against in the movie. Info The Skinz are a group of manhunters comprised of white nationalists, skinheads, and Neo-Nazis. They patrol their junkyard turf aggressively in baboon packs and brutally attack trespassers. Ironically, their hideout used to be owned by a black man. Members wear traditional skinhead attire, including form fitting t-shirts, camouflage pants, army boots, shaved heads and suspenders. Many Skinz also wear hockey masks to intimidate their foes or to look like Jason Voorhees'es. They also wear clothing and armbands that are covered with Nazi symbols. Skinz members can be heard swearing allegiance to the Aryan Brotherhood, spouting off far-right and fundamentalist views and expressing hatred towards other races. Several of the Skinz talk to themselves about wanting to make their dead fathers proud of them. They believe that Cash is a mixed-race or "mud blood" and hunt aggressively for him, although that may have been a lie told to them by Jax or James Stalker to give them further motivation to kill Cash. Their weapons of choice are a metal bat, a nail gun, and a Standard Knife. Film appearances Cash first encounters the Skinz after getting dropped off at Virgilio's Abandoned Junkyard by WV S.W.A.T. A group of Skinz are seen being given orders to by Jax at the beginning of the scene. James makes his way through the scrapyard and kills off the many Skinz patrolling it. As Cash ventures deeper into the junkyard, he uses two magnetic cranes to clear junk blocking his path and finishes off the remaining Skinz. As he leaves the junkyard, Cash is snatched by Swats again and the Skinz are never seen again. However, they have a role in the Bonus scene Brawl Game. Known members *Barry Facker - Leader (former) *Rufus Moose *Todo Cumings *Evan Steinfield *Andrew Slikk *Stanislav Gurner - Current leader *Todd Carlos *Delbo Ferrara *Jack Gabriel *Peter Losvanović Trivia *The Skinz were removed from the scene "Mouth of Madness" as James Stalker preferred only the Smileys patrolling the Dixmor Asylum. *Some of the Skinz have Olaf tattooed on their heads, and some wear shirts with NPFO written on it. Olaf is meaning Olaf Tutchenko, and some even have tattooed "F**k off". *A Skinz member appears on the cover art of the film. *Recently they have been swearing their allegiance to The Nordic Youth as well, only for the latter to look down on them in pity as they believe them to be degenerates and a disgrace to National Socialism, something which Skinz actually are. *Despite being freaking neo-Nazis, both; the White Rabbit and Stalker prefer them over some other gangs working for the Villain Video Enterprises. *Skinz are basically a more fascist version of the redneck Bloodhunts. Also, while the Skinz work for VVE Studios, the Bloodhunters work for Dixmor Project, or at least they did before Moonman took charge. Gallery Wardog_with_mask.jpg|A Skin. Skinz.jpg|A pack of Skinz. Rufus_Skinz.jpg|Rufus. Nazi.png|Skinz symbol. Barry_Facker.jpg|Barry Facker himself. Stanislav.jpg|Stanislav Gurner, the current leader. Delbo.png|Delbo Ferrara. Category:Gangs Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Ugly people Category:They Stink! Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Capitalists Category:White Supremacists Category:Antagonists Category:Manhunt Category:Poverty at it's Finest